


Зеркало — это мой лучший друг, потому что когда я плачу, оно никогда не смеется.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Copulation, Estrus, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз заключил выгодный брачный контракт с богатым и влиятельным семейством Хейлов. Все бы хорошо, только он никогда не видел своего будущего альфу. И видеть, - что важно!, - не желает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеркало — это мой лучший друг, потому что когда я плачу, оно никогда не смеется.

_Гомер и собака жили вместе — как Рождество и суицидальные мысли (c)_   
  
_Тот, кто тебе действительно нужен, не должен соответствовать твоим понятиям. Он появится и разрушит все, что было до него, и будет самим собой, таким, какой есть. И ты будешь любить его таким. (c)_

 

 

\- Смотри, куда прешь! – рявкнул Стайлз в черноволосую макушку.

Макушка застыла. Собственно, ее счастливый обладатель тоже застыл, собрав рассыпавшиеся листы в стопку. Стайлз нетерпеливо постучал носком кеда по полу, дожидаясь реакции. Обладатель макушки выпрямился и требовательно уставился в лицо Стайлза светлыми, хищными глазами. Альфа, ну конечно.

\- Но это же ты меня сбил, - хрипловато и недоуменно сказал альфа.

Стайлз прекратил неприкрыто пялиться на него. Утихший гнев моментально вспыхнул новым костром.

\- Поэтому я и говорю, чтобы ты смотрел, куда прешь! – нагло заявил Стайлз, зная, что альфа ему ничего не сделает. – Это была моя полоса, понял? Моя сторона улицы!

Альфа несколько секунд молчал. Стайлз тоже заткнулся, рассматривая густые черные брови. Альфа вообще был вполне красивым, а это редкость. Легче найти некрасивую омегу, чем красивого альфу. А некрасивых омег, как все знают, не бывает.

\- Ну прости, что ты в меня врезался, - с легким раздражением проговорил альфа и снова присел, собирая своя барахло.

Стайлз поморщился. Гормоны скакали по сто раз на дню, да что там, у него менялось настроение чуть ли не десять раз в час. Это утомляло и бесило, а бешенство порождало новый виток агрессии. Какой-то ебаный замкнутый круг, спасибо, матушка-природа.

Стайлз засмотрелся на широкие плечи, Господи, а он мог бы залезть этому альфе на плечи, свесить ноги, и еще осталось бы место для второго Стайлза. Хотя он бы лучше сел ему на лицо, о да-а-а…

\- Если будешь таким неуклюжим – нарвешься на неприятности! – предупредил Стайлз, обозлившись на себя самого. О чем он вообще думает? Ему нельзя думать о других альфах.

\- Ты разве никуда не спешил? – уточнил альфа, пытаясь запихнуть распечатки в папку. – Кажется, ты очень торопился.

\- Не твое дело, - фыркнул Стайлз.

Уходить ему не хотелось. Очень не хотелось.

\- А с виду у тебя не настолько здоровая задница, - пробормотал альфа, посматривая на него искоса. – И не подумал бы, что с тобой не разойтись в коридоре.

Стайлз прищурился. Бешенство вышло на новый уровень, вскипело белой пеной.

\- У тебя какие-то претензии, кажется? – прошипел он, едва не срываясь в ненавидящий свист.

Альфа игнорировал его, собирая свои треклятые бумажки.

\- Мне показалось, что у тебя проблемы, - продолжил Стайлз.

Альфа и ухом не повел, сунул папку подмышку, пощелкал на мобильнике и посмотрел на Стайлза так, словно они тут обменивались комплиментами десять минут, а не ругались.

\- До встречи, детка, - рассеянно проговорил альфа.

В его глазах вспыхнул дьявольский огонек, он вдруг потрепал Стайлза по волосам, так запросто, словно имел на это право, и смылся, скрывшись в боковом коридоре. Стайлз едва не задохнулся от возмущения, стараясь игнорировать странное чувство. Альфа был чужим и незнакомым, но от его прикосновения по коже побежали приятные мурашки, словно он приласкал, а не поддразнил. Стайлз плюнул бы ему вслед, если бы мог, но плеваться в общественном месте было неприлично.

Он дошел до общежития омег, прокручивая воспоминания о встрече. Странно, он никогда не западал на других альф. Стайлз был порядочным мальчиком и соблюдал условия договора. Он был связан обещаниями, контрактом, понятиями чести, как-никак, ну и чеками, конечно, не без того. При  таких исходных данных было бессмысленно и опасно заглядываться на других альф. Но этот парень…  он пробудил в Стайлзе тоску.

Тоска была всегда, неправда, будто бы ее не было. Она появилась в ту минуту, как только он подписал контракт, связав себя узами с альфой из клана Хейлов. Стайлз благополучно игнорировал голосок тоски, который шептал и шептал, что Стайлз теряет возможность встретить кого-то и полюбить. Теряет возможность жить полноценной жизнью, какой должен жить омега его возраста: пару раз влюбиться, возможно, даже неудачно, натворить что-нибудь такое, о чем нельзя рассказать собственным детям, но о чем можно посплетничать с внуками. Никаких студенческих вечеринок. Никаких интрижек и партнеров на одну ночь.

С момента заключения контракта им владел какой-то неизвестный ему альфа Хейл, который, блядь, даже не присутствовал на подписи. Альфа где-то учился, поэтому за него расписался поручитель – его мать. Альфа, по мнению шестнадцатилетнего Стайлза, наверняка был заучкой, занудой, еще и почти стариком. От мысли, что взрослый, незнакомый мужик залезет на него, воспользуется его телом и заделает ему щенка, а потом еще и еще – к горлу подступала тошнота.

С годами Стайлз смирился. Деваться ему все равно было некуда. Отец, должно быть, уже истлел... а других родных людей у Стайлза не было. С одной стороны, он все-таки был благодарен отцу, который как-то ухитрился выбить ему контракт с Хейлами, с другой стороны… Хейлы были ему не рады. Стайлз, даже убитый горем, потерявшийся мальчишка, отлично понял, что Талия не в восторге. Но она была из старого поколения, которое чтило договоры, поэтому настояла и быстро организовала процедуру росписи. Так Стайлз стал Хейлом – не мальчиком-сиротой, без особых средств и перспектив, а представителем одного из богатейших кланов на побережье, со всеми привилегиями и возможностями, естественно. Если подумать здраво – получил он больше, чем потерял. Ради этого можно потерпеть раз в год, пока на тебе будет пыхтеть какой-то придурок.

Правда, вся эта логика плохо работала, когда Стайлз наблюдал за привольной, счастливой и насыщенной жизнью знакомых омег. Все ждали первую течку с нетерпением, а он – с ужасом. А теперь и гормоны начали барахлить.

 

***

\- О, а вот и Ворчун! – обрадованно заявил альфа, плюхнувшись рядом со Стайлзом.

Судя по немного рассеянным движениям, он уже успел приложиться к аконитовому пуншу.

\- Отвали, Белоснежка! – рявкнул Стайлз.

\- Дерек, - позвали рядом.  – Ты остаешься тут?

Альфа дернулся, когда его окрикнули, кивнул и помахал рукой. Значит, Дерек.

\- Что это ты пьешь? – спросил он, заглянув Стайлзу в стакан.

\- Молоко, - нагло процедил Стайлз в скуластое, загорелое лицо.

\- Ты пьешь молоко на студенческой вечеринке? – недоверчиво уточнил тот.

Стайлз окончательно потерял к нему интерес и отвернулся в другую сторону. Он уже знал, как обернется их беседа: давай я угощу тебя чем-то приличным, вот выпей, ты такой свежий, такой привлекательный, может, проведем время вместе? Как нет, почему нет, что ты, сука, о себе тут возомнил. Одно и то же.

\- Слушай, а ты не из этих… - вдруг спросил Дерек, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Ну… которые любят свой пол. Ты не по омегам, случаем?

\- Считай, что я асексуал, - процедил Стайлз.

\- Значит, ты не он, - подытожил Дерек. – А в чем твоя проблема?

\- Слушай, - рассвирепел Стайлз. – У меня нет никаких проблем. Я связан контрактом, поэтому отвали!

\- Вот оно что, - задумчиво сказал альфа. – И ты, конечно, в счастливом партнерстве?

\- А что, не заметно?

\- Ну, - альфа пожал плечами. – Ты сидишь в самом темном уголке, пьешь молоко и смотришь на веселье жалобными глазками… видимо, нет.

\- С чего ты взял, что у меня жалобные глаза? – фыркнул Стайлз. – Я же сижу в самом темном углу.

\- А я хорошо вижу, - серьезно сказал альфа и вдруг наклонился и быстро, жадно поцеловал Стайлза в губы.

Оглушенный и потрясенный, Стайлз замер. Это был его первый поцелуй, он был порывистым, горячим, но совершенно неуместным. Альфа, воспользовавшись его ступором, нахально пропихнул язык ему в рот и прикусил за нижнюю губу. Поцелуй стал еще и мокрым. Стайлз отмер и пихнул его в широкую грудь, шарахнулся в сторону.

Альфа сыто, демонстративно облизнулся.

\- Ты… - прошипел Стайлз. – Ты что…

\- Сладкие губки, - поддразнил его альфа, но тут же посерьезнел, увидев, как лицо Стайлза исказилось страданием.

Стайлз не стал с ним разговаривать, вылез из-за стойки и, решительно протолкнувшись между танцующими парочками, вышел на задний двор. Впрочем, тут тоже было достаточно много народа. Стайлз покрутил головой, заметил калитку и просочился туда. Пару раз он наступал на кого-то сильно пьяного, пока наконец не вышел на пустынную опушку. Тут было светло – маленькое озерцо отражало свет луны. Музыка доносилась фоном, но не нарушала спокойствия. Стайлз больно вцепился зубами в пальцы, давя крик.

\- Я тебя обидел? – спросил у него за спиной Дерек, подкравшийся незаметно.

Стайлз громко ахнул и едва не присел от испуга.

\- Да что ты ко мне привязался?! – крикнул он с досадой.

Дерек пожал плечами и огляделся.

\- Красиво, - сказал он задумчиво. – Готов поспорить, что днем тут обычная мусорка.

\- Наверное, да, - отвлекся Стайлз и замолчал, не зная, что сказать.

Дерек тоже молчал и всматривался в его лицо.

\- Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? - спросил он безнадежно.

\- Нравишься, - упавшим голосом ответил Стайлз. – Даже сильнее, чем ты думаешь, но я не могу. Я связан контрактом. Мне нельзя.

\- Вообще-то, я тоже, - вдруг признался Дерек.

\- Незаметно, - ревниво ответил Стайлз, проклиная себя за злобные нотки в голосе.

\- Да я его никогда не видел, - признался Дерек. – Может, мне даже не понравится эта омега. Не вижу смысла хранить верность.

\- Из тебя получится отличный отец семейства, - ядовито процедил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами и подошел ближе.

\- Ну, если потом у нас сладится – может, я и буду отличным отцом, но пока… да я и не думаю, что у нас что-то выйдет, я не слышал о своей омеге… ничего хорошего.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Ну а я, в отличие от тебя, - он не удержался, чтобы не добавить в голос яда, - придерживаюсь принципов. Поэтому, чувак, извини, но не приставай ко мне.

\- Да ладно, - не выдержал Дерек, - что плохого в поцелуе?

\- О-о! – раздраженно протянул Стайлз. – Как же, как же! Сначала один поцелуйчик! Потом - почему бы тебе не сделать минет, что в нем плохого? А потом  - может, аккуратно потрахаемся? Я это слышал уже сто раз, чувак! Поэтому мой ответ  - нет, никакого поцелуя! Без обид, но ты этого не стоишь!

\- Э? – агрессивно переспросил Дерек.

\- Ты не стоишь того, чтобы я рисковал, - пояснил Стайлз. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что на кону.

\- Вот как ты заговорил, - поморщился Дерек. – Сначала о принципах, а теперь оказывается, что ты просто боишься потерять тугой бумажник.

\- Вы, альфы, всегда так искренне удивляетесь, - язвительно ответил Стайлз. – Как же так, омега не спешит запрыгнуть на чудесный член, а проявляет здравомыслие, вот продажная тварь!

Дерек вдруг шагнул к нему, схватил за руку и с такой силой притянул к себе, что у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. В глазах потемнело, он чуть не потерял сознание, очутившись в крепких объятиях альфы. Дерек прижал его к себе, поймал за затылок и немного наклонил, чтобы было удобно целовать.  Стайлз едва не поперхнулся вскриком, а Дерек уже крал у него поцелуи – жадные, жаркие,  совершенно непристойные. У Стайлза кружилась голова, запах альфы, привлекательного, молодого, забивал ноздри, Стайлз не мог дышать, не мог кричать, мог только послушно висеть в руках на все согласной куклой.

\- Вот так мы поступаем с принципиальными омежками, - хрипло прошептал ему в губы Дерек.

Гипноз развеялся. Стайлз выбросил вперед колено и от души заехал Дереку в пах. Дерек взвыл и сложился пополам, рухнув на колени. Стайлз добавил локтем по спине, отвесил звонкую пощечину по побледневшему и ставшему очень острым лицу. Дерек сплюнул кровь и посмотрел на него так зверски, обещая расправу, что Стайлз не стал дожидаться, пока Дерек оклемается, а побыстрее сбежал.

 

***

\- Так, - задумчиво проговорил Стайлз, рассматривая содержимое своего желудка.

Бывшее содержимое, конечно. От зрелища его снова замутило, поэтому Стайлз быстро смыл, поднялся с колен, включил холодную воду и принялся полоскать рот. Слабость была такая, что он даже зубную щетку долго не мог ухватить, тело двигалось как под водой.

Стайлз почистил зубы, умылся, растерся полотенцем и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. В ответ на него посмотрел красноглазый, бледный чувак, мокрый и несчастный. Стайлз поморщился и вернулся в комнату. Судя по запаху - где-то завалялась упаковка чипсов. Стайлза снова затошнило от приторного жирного запаха. Он зажал двумя пальцами нос и принялся искать под кроватью, за столом, в ящиках и возле комода.

Ну не могла одна несчастная найденная чипсина так вонять! Стайлз брезгливо выбросил ее, еще раз вымыл руки и, глядя на свое отражение, признал, что студент из него сегодня будет аховый. Но у него остался конспект Скотта, конспект придется отдать, хотя Стайлз предпочел бы залезть с головой под одеяло и сожрать припасенную шоколадку.

Он неохотно влез в толстовку, подхватил рюкзак и вышел в коридор общаги, принюхиваясь. Боже, да что не так с этим миром?! На Стайлза обрушился шум, грохот, вонь, все прикосновения раздражали так, что он готов был вцепиться зубами в любого, кто подойдет.

\- О, - простонал Стайлз, увидев на выходе из общежития омег знакомую фигуру в черной куртке.

\- Неважно выглядишь, - честно сказал Дерек, разглядывая его в упор светлыми, злыми глазами.

После памятной вечеринки они ни разу не встречались, хотя Стайлз подозревал, что злопамятный альфа не спустит ему с рук удар по самому драгоценному…  не по голове – уж точно.

\- Чего тебе? – неприветливо проговорил Стайлз.

Дерек несколько секунд рассматривал его. Как ни странно, среди мешанины мерзких запахов, его запах казался приятным. Стайлзу даже парадоксально захотелось прижаться щекой к кожаной куртке, ощутить прохладный, гладкий рельеф.

\- Повидаться захотел, - вкрадчиво ответил Дерек.

\- Повидал? – буркнул Стайлз, не замедляя шаг.

\- Отдать должок, - закончил Дерек, не отставая.

Стайлз замер.

\- Ты меня бить собрался? – спросил он хмуро. – Вот так при всех? Да тебя посадят, придурок.

Дерек громко фыркнул.

\- Бить омегу? Ты что, ебанутый?

Стайлз отмахнулся от него и побрел дальше, держась за стеночку.

\- Да что с тобой такое? – удивился Дерек.

Стайлз повернулся к нему, открыв рот, и шарахнулся в сторону от волны вони. Дерек держал что-то в руках, что-то маленькое, что-то в кулаке. И эта дрянь воняла так, что у Стайлза слезы подступили к глазам, а желудок прыгнул в горло.

\- Что это? – прохрипел Стайлз, ощущая, как под ногами качается пол.

\- Это? – Дерек разжал ладонь и показал розовую круглую таблетку, похожую на витамин. – Кое-что для строптивых омежек. Безопасно, но неприятно.

\- Ты думаешь, что я у тебя что-то возьму? – фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Если ты ее не сожрешь, я запихну ее тебе в задницу, - совершенно серьезно ответил Дерек. – Мне все равно, с какой стороны ты ее впитаешь. Это просто концентрированные омега-гормоны, переживешь полчасика.

Стайлз попятился назад. Он чувствовал себя героем какой-то дурацкой молодежной комедии. Желудок, казалось, отплясывал румбу уже в горле, а мерзость, которую Дерек притащил, воняла все сильнее.

 - Помогите! – пискнул Стайлз, осознавая, что его голос звучит комариным звоном.

Дерек развеселился, заулыбался и подошел ближе. Вместе с, блядь, таблеткой. Желудок окончательно рванулся вверх, Стайлз покачнулся и свалился прямо на Дерека.

\- Что за нахрен? – ошеломленно спросил тот.

Стайлз ответить не мог, его тошнило сухими спазмами, слюна текла по подбородку. Дерек поймал его и поставил на ноги, впрочем, Стайлз не держался, его качало и мутило.

\- Блядь, - проворчал Дерек, увидев, во что превратился рукав его куртки.

Стайлз закрыл глаза. Лучше бы он сдох в этот момент. Он готов был умереть. Ему, собственно, и казалось, что он умирает, но в долгой мучительной агонии.

\- Ну-ка, - вдруг сказал над его ухом Дерек.

Стайлз мимолетно подумал, что тот сейчас сбежит в омерзении, но вместо этого его подняли на руки и куда-то понесли.

\- Что это? – слабо спросил Стайлз, когда его уложили на кровать. – Где я вообще?

\- Тут живет одна моя знакомая, - сказал Дерек. – Хорошая девочка.

Он отошел, позвенел чем-то и вернулся, протянув Стайлзу стакан. Стайлз выхлебал его одним глотком и попытался сесть.

\- Что с тобой? – спросил Дерек, заглядывая ему в лицо.

\- А я откуда знаю? – застонал Стайлз, скорчившись на боку. – Наверное, простыл.

\- Простывшие люди кашляют, - покачал головой Дерек. – А ты блюешь.

Он почесал затылок, скинул куртку, и вдруг присел на край кровати и принялся стаскивать со Стайлза штаны.

\- Да ты совсем рехнулся! – завопил шепотом Стайлз. – Отъебись от меня! Да как ты можешь вообще!

\- А теперь все понятно, - проговорил молчащий Дерек. – У тебя началась течка. Первая, верно?

Стайлз прекратил вопить и беспомощно хватать Дерека за руки. Он осторожно, почти брезгливо мазнул пальцами между ягодиц и похолодел, ощутив влагу.

\- Ой-ей, - сказал он с ужасом, рассматривая окровавленные подушечки пальцев. – Ой-ей.

Он перевел взгляд на Дерека, и только тут до него дошла вся неприглядность его положения: у него течка, он лежит перед другим альфой, раздвинув ноги. О, боже.

\- Успокойся, Бэмби, - посоветовал Дерек и встал. – Я не насильник.

Стайлз вцепился в его ладонь.

\- Не уходи!

\- Я не ухожу, - терпеливо ответил Дерек. – Нужно тебя одеть и отвести обратно в омежник. Зачем ты вообще вышел?

\- Не знаю, - бездумно ответил Стайлз, разглядывая Дерека. – Трахни меня.

\- Что? – растерялся Дерек, выронив рюкзак.

\- Трахни меня, - настойчиво сказал Стайлз. – Я не хочу… не хочу, чтобы меня трахал этот Хейл.

Рот у Дерека глупо приоткрылся.

\- Я его ненавижу, - признался Стайлз. – Меня воротит от одной мысли, что меня повяжут с каким-то придурком. Ты мне нравишься, будь моим первым, пожалуйста?

\- Э-э, - растерянно проговорил Дерек. – А какой Хе… а как же твой контракт?

\- В жопу контракт! – прошипел Стайлз. - Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! Я не могу… я не… я никогда его не видел. Наверняка он урод и животное. Не хочу, я не хочу-у!

\- Стайлз, - необычно спокойно проговорил Дерек. – Давай ты не будешь делать глупостей. Одевайся, я доведу тебя обратно.

\- Почему?! – выкрикнул Стайлз, ерзая по кровати. – Я же вижу, что ты меня хочешь! Ты же хотел меня! Почему ты сейчас отказываешь, когда я согласен?

\- Потому что у тебя сейчас голова не варит, детка, - как-то криво усмехнулся Дерек. – А когда тебя отпустит – ты меня будешь ненавидеть, да и себя тоже. Ну же, будь молодцом, одевайся.

Стайлз брезгливо натянул окровавленные джинсы, подхватил рюкзак и на дрожащих ногах вышел из розовой, симпатичной, явно девчачьей комнаты. Он сразу сориентировался, где находится, и куда ему идти. Оказалось, что он почти у общежития.

\- Пойдем, - мягко сказал Дерек.

\- Отвали от меня, - процедил Стайлз. – Видеть тебя больше не хочу! Тряпка! Импотент!

\- Стайлз, - ошеломленно проговорил Дерек. – Прекрати, пойдем уже.

\- Не лезь ко мне! – свирепо ответил Стайлз.

Он вдруг остановился и повернулся. Дерек держал в руке сложенную куртку и смотрел ему вслед. На его самодовольной небритой физиономии застыла самая настоящая растерянность.

\- Откуда ты вообще знаешь, как меня зовут? – сварливо спросил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Птичка на хвостике принесла, - сказал он неохотно.

Стайлз показал ему средний палец и еле-еле дополз до своей комнаты. К счастью, пока он ходил-бродил, комната успела проветриться.

 

***

\- Мы сняли для вас лучший номер, - вкрадчиво проговорил Питер.

Стайлз мрачно посмотрел на него, кутаясь в слишком большую рубашку.

\- Какая разница? – спросил он, скривившись. – Я же все равно ни черта не увижу.

\- А ты предпочитаешь провести первую случку в обшарпанном подвале? – осведомился Питер.

\- А вы можете не говорить, ну…

Стайлз помахал рукой.  Питер его не просто раздражал, а выводил из себя, причем – нарочно же.

\- О случке? – уточнил Питер. – Конечно, дорогой, я просто все время забываю, какой ты еще молоденький, первая течка как-никак…

Стайлз обжег его ненавидящим взглядом, но Питер ответил ангельской улыбкой, только глаза – синие, ясные, злые – не смеялись.

Стайлз свой долг выполнил. По отдельности он бы справился со всем, но минус был в том, что все это дерьмо навалилось на него одновременно, и он барахтался в нем, пытаясь не утонуть. 

Талия Хейл, услышав, кто звонит и зачем, едва не послала его к черту. Стайлз отчетливо слышал неприязнь и раздражение в ее голосе. Наверное, она бы заплатила ему вдвое больше, лишь бы он не пытался лечь под ее драгоценного сынка. Жаль, что такой возможности контракт не предусматривал.

Дерек его отверг. Это был, скорее, плюс, чем минус, потому что Стайлз действительно чуть не натворил дел, а Дерек показал себя благородным парнем, но вспоминать все равно было унизительно. По-хорошему – вообще не стоило вспоминать о каком-то случайном альфе, когда собираешься спариваться со своим законным альфой. Просто забудь его. Его выразительные, подвижные брови, светлые глаза, тонкие губы. Он просто случайный знакомый, который хотел урвать кусочек омежки. Ну вот хуй. А теперь пора забыть.   

А вдобавок, на первую вязку приехали Питер и Лора Хейлы. Лора смотрела на Стайлза волчицей, а Питер наоборот – был ласковым до приторности, но за этой лаской ощущалась сильная злость. Этим клоунам он что сделал? Стайлз не был фанатом старых семейных традиций, это Хейлы настаивали на присутствии, это они считали, что вязка должна пройти по правилам, хотя этим чертовым правилам двести лет без малого.

А о своем альфе Стайлз не думал вообще. Ему и без этого было тошно и плохо.

 

\- Прошу, - церемонно сказал Питер и помог Стайлзу выбраться из машины. – Пойдем.

\- Когда будет Хейл? – холодно спросил Стайлз. – Он уже ждет?

\- Почему ты называешь его Хейлом? – удивился Питер. – У Де…

\- Мне все равно, как его зовут, - перебил его Стайлз. – Вы все для меня на одно лицо.

Питер хмыкнул.

\- Ты тоже Хейл, - пролаяла вдруг Лора.

Стайлз невольно попятился от нее, она выглядела так, словно собиралась его укусить.

\- Ну… идеальных людей не бывает, - ляпнул Стайлз, а Питер вдруг засмеялся – вполне искренне.

Он первым зашел в номер, прошелся по комнатам и с равнодушной деликатностью взял Стайлза за локоть.

\- Его еще нет, наверное, вот-вот будет.

\- Я позвоню? – мягко предложила Лора, глядя на Питера.

Тот кивнул.

\- Познакомитесь, - сказал он благодушно, - потом мы тебя подготовим, и все пройдет в лучшем виде.

\- Нет, - жестко сказал Стайлз. – Я не… не хочу знакомиться. Пусть делает, что должен.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой старомодный! – помолчав, сказал Питер. – Ну, как скажешь.

Лора заглянула к ним и сказала, старательно не глядя на Стайлза:

\- Он подъезжает.

\- Прими душ, - посоветовал Питер, - давай, приготовься.

Стайлз прошел на деревянных ногах в душевую, включил воду и сел на край ванны. В чертовой ванной даже окошка не было, бежать некуда. Два волка стерегут двери. Боже, на что он согласился? Неужели он, в самом деле, продал себя, и вот наступил день расплаты? А он-то верил, что этот час никогда не пробьет – есть ведь маленький, малюсенький, крошечно-микроскопический процент омег, у которых так и не наступает течки. Мог же он туда попасть? Видимо – нет.

Желание заорать и разбить головой большое зеркало стало непреодолимым. Стайлз уже встал и вдруг услышал за дверью мужской голос. Вернее, два мужских голоса. Кто-то спорил на повышенных тонах. Стайлз примерз к полу. Ну вот. Нужно выходить и становиться в позу покорности. Он с силой закусил кулак, быстро ополоснул горящее лицо холодной водой и растер кожу чуть ли не до крови жестким полотенцем.

Вязочный коврик уже был расстелен на полу – Стайлз прикипел к нему взглядом. Коврик был широкий, плотный, с вышитой эмблемой Хейлов – черным трискелионом. Интересно, сколько маленьких Хейлов зачали на этой тряпке?

Стайлз порывисто вздохнул и принялся раздеваться, глядя в пол. Питер материализовался рядом, помогая с одеждой, а того Хейла нигде не было – Стайлз бросал осторожные взгляды по сторонам. 

\- Становись, - тихо сказал Питер, став совершенно серьезным.

Стайлз опустился на колени на коврик, мимолетно отметил, что тот на самом деле мягкий и пушистый. Питер присел рядом, стянул ему руки эластичным ремнем и показал черный, просторный мешок.

\- Ты уверен? – спросил он осторожно. – Может, не стоит впадать в крайности?

Стайлз подумал несколько секунд.

\- Нет, - сказал он наконец осипшим голосом.  – Я не хочу… не хочу знать.

Питер пожал плечами и накинул ему на голову маску. Стало тихо и темно, ткань была плотной. Стайлз замер, подрагивая от каждого дуновения ветра. Он пожалел, что согласился на маску – ждать своей участи в темноте было еще страшнее. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы попросить снять ее, как пол коротко провибрировал от чужих шагов, и на его спину легла горячая рука. Стайлза едва не подкинуло от неожиданности. Он покрылся мурашками и вдруг пожалел этого незнакомого Хейла, тому, наверное, тоже не сладко: выдернули из  привычной жизни, прислали осеменять, как породистого кобеля… хотя почему как? Он и есть породистый кобель. Правда, в суки ему досталась не горячая цыпочка, а тощий, перепуганный мальчишка, который его вдобавок не желает видеть. Да, пожалуй, Стайлз впервые испытал жалость к Хейлу, с которым его связал контракт.

Теплые руки оглаживали его бока и бедра, мягко массировали кожу. Стайлз пошире расставил ноги, намекая Хейлу, что не стоит затягивать, но тот полностью проигнорировал намек. Ладони поднялись выше, к плечам, Стайлза передернуло от неожиданности, когда Хейл лег на него всем телом, прижался горячей грудью и крепким, плоским животом. Стайлз в этот момент возненавидел и Хейла, и свое глупое тело, затрепетавшее от прикосновения альфы. Между ног стало влажно, но это была не кровь, совсем нет. Руки ослабли, а клыки заострились, прорезая десна.

Стайлз хрипло выдохнул и задрал задницу. Анализировать свое поведение он не хотел, он хотел, чтобы альфа унял наконец его жажду. Хейл снова не поддался на призыв, он сполз в сторону и принялся осторожно и почти бережно обводить влажную, раскрытую дырку.

«Ну же, - чуть не заорал Стайлз, - ты видишь, что я готов, зачем ты тянешь?».

Хейл что-то проговорил и крепко схватил его за бедра. Прелюдия закончилась, Стайлз сразу ощутил, как изменилась хватка. Теперь Хейл не ласкал его, а держал как бульдог, собираясь отпустить, только когда случка закончится. Стайлз приоткрыл рот во вздохе – и поперхнулся, в него вставили что-то очень горячее, крупное и мокрое. Стайлзу в какой-то бредовый момент показалось, что в него впихнули скользкое щупальце. Он взвыл и задергался, но альфа выпустил когти, глубоко вонзив их в бока, удерживая на месте.  Стайлз метался под ним, разрываясь между двумя чувствами – невыносимого наслаждения и острой, режущей боли. Альфа, наверное, не порвал его, но мышцы неохотно растянулись, плотно обволокли член и от каждого толчка посылали короткую судорогу в позвоночник. При этом движения альфы приносили такое удовольствие, что Стайлз начал поскуливать и подставлять задницу под удары.  Член набух, прилип к лобку. Стайлз заскрипел зубами, надеясь, что Хейл сообразит приласкать его, однако тот не спешил.

Движения стали медленными, ленивыми. Хейл издевался над ним, зная, что омега впервые на случке. Стайлхз ахнул, когда с очередным неторопливым толчком ощутил, что края дырки цепляет выпуклый узел. Эмоции взлетели на пик, Стайлз затрясся и с силой закусил губу. Слезы покатились так обильно, что лицо почти сразу намокло, мешок прилип, не давая дышать. Стайлз широко распахнул рот, пытаясь не задохнуться. Комок в горле не рассасывался, а молчать уже не было смысла – альфа остановился. Стайлз испугался, решив, что тот сейчас отстранится, но вместо этого альфа притянул его к себе поближе, погладил по плечам и сунул ладонь под мешок. Ладонь была крепкая, широкая и теплая, приятно пахла чистым и свежим мужским запахом. Стайлз пососал указательный палец, пока альфа не спеша поглаживал его по мокрым щекам. Потом ладонь сползла на горло, стиснула его чуть-чуть, и альфа снова принялся толкаться, все быстрее и быстрее. В какой-то момент он замер – узел так увеличился, что больше не позволял выскальзывать.  Стайлз заерзал, извиваясь как угорь – узел давил внутри, и для оргазма не хватало самой малости, самой капельки, простой ласки. Стайлз замычал, завопил, уже ничего не стесняясь. Альфа попросту пытал его, неторопливо поглаживая по животу и ногам, кажется, ему нравилось наблюдать, как Стайлз подставляется как последняя сучка.

И когда Стайлз уже был близок к обмороку, когда он уже плавал в поту и хрипло стонал от бессилия, Хейл аккуратно и нежно сжал в ладони его короткий, чувствительный член и принялся ласкать его.

Стайлз охнул. В полнейшей темноте для него на секунду расцвели кислотные фейерверки. Его тряхнуло. Колени разъехались, а альфа, стиснутый внутренними мышцами, зарычал так громко, что Стайлз его услышал.  Стайлз бы ему посочувствовал, но он был очень занят в этот момент: выдавливал из Хейла сперму и переживал свой самый первый, самый яркий оргазм. Альфа кое-как удерживал его, не давая распластаться по полу. Объятие из властного и жесткого стало нежным, утешающим. Стайлз всхлипнул напоследок и прижался спиной к теплой груди. Этот Хейл он был… ну… ничего.   

   

***

\- Мне кажется, ты от меня прячешься, – ехидно предположил Дерек.

Стайлз, который как раз от Дерека прятался за колонной, едва не подпрыгнул. Руки инстинктивно дернулись прикрыть живот, защитить щенка.

\- Ого, - помолчав, сказал Дерек.

\- Я не прячусь, - агрессивно сказал Стайлз, чувствуя себя экспонатом в музее. – Вот еще!

Дерек смотрел с каким-то цепким любопытством, буквально сканировал живот с небольшой выпуклостью.

\- Вижу, ты все-таки встретился со своим альфой? – спросил Дерек беззлобно.

Стайлз сразу обмяк и молча кивнул, у него не было сил тащить на себе еще и это, он и так выбивался из сил. Дерек вгляделся в его лицо, отметив натянувшуюся на скулах кожу, синяки под глазами и какую-то восковую бледность.

\- А ну пойдем, - сказал он решительно, подхватил Стайлза под локоть и завел в ближайший кафетерий. Как раз освободился столик у окна, он затолкал Стайлза на светлое место, сел напротив и заказал два стаканчика кофе и пончики.

\- Рассказывай, - приказал Дерек.

Стайлз бездумно проследил взглядом рисунок на скатерти, обхватил длинными пальцами стаканчик с кофе и несколько секунд дышал ароматным паром.

\- Тебе не наплевать? – спросил он вяло. – Я уже занят. Совсем. Полностью.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек усмехнулся, но совсем не радостно. – Может, ты уже перестанешь делить мир на черное и белое? Мы, альфы, не звери какие-то, перестань видеть во мне похотливое чудовище.

Стайлз пожевал пончик, проглотил кусок и сказал, глядя в стол:

\- Да, он меня выебал.

Дерек шумно втянул воздух.

\- Я сам этого хотел, - монотонно заговорил Стайлз, глядя в окно. – Я ведь на это согласился, поставил роспись, поэтому, когда пришло время – он на меня залез, и вот видишь… через полгода будет щенок.

\- Ты что… - начал было Дерек. – Тебе что…

\- Мне было приятно, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз. – Он вообще хорош, только знаешь? Я проснулся, а он уже уехал, и за два месяца я не получил от него… да ничего. Даже… даже, я не знаю… даже чертовой смски.

\- Тихо, - попросил Дерек, - перестань.

Он лихорадочно протянул салфетки, Стайлз благодарно шмыгнул носом и утер глаза.

\- Извини, гормоны, - сказал он виновато, - я совсем расклеился.

\- А я пытался понять, почему ты меня так упорно избегаешь, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Я же… ну да.

Стайлз пожал плечами и схватил новый пончик.

\- Может, он просто занят? – растерянно предположил Дерек. – Ты знаешь, чем он занимается?

\- Да я даже не знаю, как его зовут! – простонал Стайлз. – А можно еще кофе?

Дерек повторил заказ и подсел ближе, деликатно погладив Стайлза по руке.

\- Ну вот, ты говоришь, что он козел, а сам даже не знаешь, как зовут твоего партнера… это вообще как так?

\- Ну вот так, - капризно ответил Стайлз. – Мне говорили, но я забыл, я вообще… знаешь, когда отец погиб, я вообще был как в дурмане. Меня куда-то водили, я что-то подписывал…

Он задумался и принялся постукивать ногтями по столешнице.

\- На К? К-кевин?

\- Костнер, - фыркнул Дерек. – Знаешь, Бэмби, ты действительно необычный. Первый раз вижу такого чудака.

\- Да? – вспыхнул Стайлз. – Ты и сам хорош, чувак. Думаешь, я не помню, что у тебя где-то омега есть? А ты ко мне яйца подкатываешь!

\- Вообще-то, мне тебя чисто по-человечески стало жалко! – рассердился Дерек. – Ничего я не подкатываю! А во-вторых…

\- Да? – вредно спросил развеселившийся Стайлз. – Что во-вторых, поборник ты морали, а?

\- По крайней мере, я знаю, как зовут мою омегу, и чем он занимается, - буркнул Дерек. – А ты требуешь от мужика заботы, а сам хрен кладешь на его жизнь.

Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом.

\- Если ты так жалеешь, - проговорил он наконец с обидой, - я уж боюсь подумать, как ты ругаешь.

\- Слушай, - смягчился Дерек. – Я же тебя не осуждаю. Мне просто показалось, что тебе нужно выговориться.

\- Да, - признался Стайлз, поразмыслив. – Мне стало легче.

Он с силой смял пустой картонный стаканчик.

\- Вот ты спросил, как у меня дела, - безрадостно сказал Стайлз. – А ты ну… никто.

\- Вот спасибо, - саркастично ответил Дерек.

\- Неужели этому мудаку Хейлу вообще наплевать? – горько спросил Стайлз у последнего пончика. – Я все-таки его партнер, я ношу его ребенка… да что он за козел такой?

\- Такой же, как и ты, - холодно ответил Дерек. – Ты все-таки узнай хотя бы его имя для начала.

Стайлз поглядел на него и неожиданно светло улыбнулся. Дерек опешил.

\- Спасибо, чувак, - застенчиво сказал Стайлз. – Мне и правда совсем не с кем поговорить. Я не знаю, зачем ты со мной возишься, но спасибо…

\- Перестать категорично делить мир на альф и омег, - напомнил Дерек. – Не все люди ищут выгоду во всем.

Стайлз кивнул и встал, Дерек только усмехнулся, заметив, что Стайлз и не думает даже делить счет на двоих, хотя он все и умял в одну физиономию. Омеги, что с них возьмешь.  Стайлз любовно огладил живот ладонью, помахал Дереку и пошел к выходу, закинув сумку на плечо. У самой двери он остановился и крикнул:

\- А ты вообще что изучаешь?

\- Медицину, - крикнул в ответ Дерек. – Я буду хирургом!

Стайлз улыбнулся, еще раз помахал и сбежал.

 

***

\- Иди сюда! – прошипел Стайлз, возбужденно сверкая глазами.

Дерек посмотрел на его ладонь, цепко лежащую цепко держащую рукав куртки, но неохотно пошел за Стайлзом, не став возражать.

\- Ну?

\- Он написал мне! – заявил Стайлз. – Не знаю, где он достал мою почту, но мне пришло письмо!

Он лихо выхватил планшет из сумки и помахал им, как неоспоримым доказательством.

\- Ну… хорошо? – осторожно спросил Дерек. – Ты доволен?

\- Не знаю, - признался Стайлз, сморщив нос. – Дерек, что мне ему ответить?

\- А что ты хочешь ему сказать? – поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз задумался.

\- Ну, что-то такое, - пробормотал он неуверенно, - чтобы понял, что я тут по нему слез не лью, но…

\- Но чтобы он еще написал? – догадался Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него мрачно, сразу растеряв энтузиазм.

\- Это так тупо, да? – спросил он хмуро, машинально поглаживая живот. – Он на меня хуй забил с самого начала, а я тут до небес прыгаю только потому, что он соизволил спросить, как я поживаю. Не буду ничего отвечать.

\- Стайлз… - растерялся Дерек.

\- Нет, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Ну его к херам собачьим. Пойдем лучше выпьем кофе?

\- То есть, тебя угостить? – смиренно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз решительно кивнул, схватил его снова за руку и потащил за собой, как на буксире.

\- Мне кажется, ты не прав, - осторожно заметил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз увлеченно молотит салат. – Дай этому парню шанс… он ведь написал тебе.

\- Нет, - рявкнул Стайлз. – И вообще, отвяжись от меня с этим Хейлом!

Сам же прибежал – и сам орет теперь. Дерек ухмыльнулся.

\- А когда ты собираешься навестить свою омегу, - вдруг заинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Когда нужно будет, - фыркнул Дерек и потянулся за пончиком.

Стайлз шлепнул его по ладони и отобрал пончики.

\- Кстати, я его уже видел, - невинно сказал Дерек.

Стайлз перестал жевать и уставился на него немигающим взглядом.

\- Вот как, - проговорил он медленно. – И какой он? 

\- Восхитительный, - честно сказал Дерек. – Он такой… омега. Мне от него крышу рвет.

\- Понятно, - сухо сказал Стайлз и погрустнел.

\- Ну чего ты? – тихо спросил Дерек. – Чем я тебя обидел?

\- Да нет, - с трудом выговорил Стайлз. – Ты ничем… ты, наверное, вообще мой единственный друг, просто я подумал… я хотел бы, чтобы мой Хейл хоть раз сказал, что я восхитительный.

\- Он скажет, - заверил его Дерек.

Стайлз вяло отмахнулся.

\- Да наплевать, - сказал он подавленно. – Даже если и не скажет – плевать, подумаешь, какой-то богатенький козел.

\- Ты снова, - Дерек покачал головой. – Мы же это уже обсуждали! Ты и сам не стремишься…

\- Дерек, блин! – рявкнул Стайлз, оживившись. – Ты как себе это представляешь? Здрасьте, миссис Хейл, а напомните, пожалуйста, как зовут вашего сынулю? Ну да, того самого, от которого у меня третий месяц пошел?  Так, что ли?

\- А почему бы тебе не спросить у самого Хейла? – заинтересовался Дерек.

\- Еще лучше! – Стайлз всплеснул руками. – Привет, чувак, я так рад, что ты написал мне всего через два года. У меня все хорошо, плод развивается нормально, кажется, у нас будет сын, а, кстати, как тебя зовут?

\- Думаешь, это мальчик? – вдруг обрадовался Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Мне кажется, что это альфа, - сказал он нерешительно. – А что?

\- Ничего, - Дерек осторожно протянул руку и прикоснулся к животу, который стал более выпуклым, теперь уже явно беременным.

 - Так, лапы убрал! – строго приказал Стайлз. – Он из-за тебя всегда волнуется потом.

\- Как он может волноваться? – удивился Дерек. – Он размером с грейпфрут.

\- Это очень взволнованный грейпфрут, - фыркнул Стайлз.

Дерек помолчал, рассматривая его лицо.

\- Ты мне врешь, - сказал он убежденно. – Ты что-то крутишь, Стайлз. Ну-ка, признавайся уже?

\- Я просто… - Стайлз шумно вздохнул. – Понимаешь, они меня не любят почему-то… ну и я их не люблю. Они мне не нужны, я сам по себе. А если я начну рыться в этом семействе, я просто… я не хочу знать, что я совсем не нужен Хейлу.

\- Ты нужен! – горячась, воскликнул Дерек.

\- Да нет, - горько сказал Стайлз. – Не нужен, это правда. Лучше казаться гордым и одиноким, чем быть жалким придурком, который вечно ищет внимания, а его никогда не замечают.

\- И что, ты всю жизнь будешь на отшибе? – тихо спросил Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- А что еще делать? –  вздохнул он. – Я справлюсь. Я всегда справляюсь.

\- Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть я? – спросил Дерек. – Я твой друг.

\- Ты странный друг, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Знаешь, мне иногда снится, что отец жив, а у меня много-много друзей, целая компания, но тебя там почему-то никогда нет… странно. А еще мне иногда снится живая мама.

\- А мне в кошмарах снятся пожары, - признался Дерек. – Не знаю, почему. Наверное, когда-то увидел и забыл. Снится, что наш дом горит, а я не успеваю никого спасти.

Стайлза передернуло, но он цапнул последний пончик.

\- Наверное, я поеду в Калифорнию на Рождество, - сказал он задумчиво. – Надо хотя бы поддерживать видимость семейных отношений.

\- Я тоже вернусь домой, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Да, пожалуй, мне пора вернуться домой.

    

***

Стайлз занес руку и почти надавил на кнопку звонка, но потом отдернул руку и бессильно вцепился себе в волосы. Желудок снова плясал в горле, волчонок крутился юлой, то и дело попадая свои крошечными конечностями то в печень, то по почкам. Стайлз поморщился и, подумав, сел на крыльцо, поставив коробки рядом. Окей, ему требовалась пауза.

Вообще-то, Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек отвезет его в аэропорт, но чертов Дерек как сквозь землю провалился. Стайлза, конечно, никто не обидел,  но за два часа он так накрутил себя, что теперь весь трясся. Он, конечно, прикинул разные варианты: Талия захлопнет перед ним двери, ведь его никто не приглашал; Талия не захлопнет перед ним двери, но весь рождественский вечер многочисленное семейство Хейлов будет втыкать в него шпильки, потому что он… потому что он не Хейл. Он Стилински, и никакой глупый контракт этого не изменит.

А еще Стайлз до чертиков боялся встретиться лицом к лицу со своим Хейлом. Во время вязки тот показал себя отличным парнем – умелым, нежным, но вдруг он ну… вдруг он страшный? Или странный? Или старый? Или просто придурок.

Хейл несколько раз написал ему. Стайлз сначала не хотел отвечать, но потом решил отделываться вежливыми, почти шаблонными ответами: все хорошо, я поживаю прекрасно, спасибо за беспокойство. В последнем письме Хейл сообщил, что приедет к семье на Рождество и надеется увидеть там Стайлза.

Стайлз принялся нервно хрустеть пальцами. Дерек все-таки свинья, мог бы и подвезти, обнять там на прощание и сказать, что все будет хорошо. У Дерека отлично получалось успокаивать. А еще Стайлз так и не вручил ему подарок, а ведь он старался и выбирал. Скотский Дерек.

Стайлз вздохнул и оцепенел, услышав, как за его спиной открылась дверь.

\- Это кто? – холодно и строго спросила Талия.

Стайлз на секунду пожалел, что не может провалиться сквозь крыльцо. Он встал, отряхнулся, нацепил на физиономию свою самую лучшую маску – благодушного веселья, и только тогда обернулся.

\- Стайлз? – недоверчиво спросила Талия. – Ты чего здесь сидишь?

Стайлз сглотнул, улыбка сползла, щенок не нашел лучшего времени, чтобы пнуть ногой изнутри. Стайлз поморщился и уставился в сторону, переживая момент сильнейшего унижения.

\- Ты… ты что тут сидишь? – закричала на него Талия так громко и сердито, что он, к стыду своему, чуть не описался от неожиданности.

Она схватила его за рукав и затащила в дом, принялась тормошить и растирать, попутно ругаясь. Откуда-то появилась Лора, прямо из стены, как показалось ошеломленному Стайлзу, просочился Питер, на шум заглянула какая-то смутно знакомая женщина, прибежала мелкая девчонка с круглыми, любопытными глазами. Талия, ругаясь, принялась пересказывать им, что идиот Стайлз сидел на крыльце, задницей на бетоне, она и подумать не могла, что он способен на такую глупость, когда на улице почти мороз, чем он вообще думал, в его положении нужно беречь себя. Оглушенный Стайлз оцепенел и болтался как кукла в многочисленных руках, которые его крутили, стискивали, растирали и куда-то тащили. Наконец он проморгался и понял, что сидит в глубоком кресле, накрытый пледом, со стаканом апельсинового сока в одной руке и большим, колотым куском шоколада в другой. Паника улеглась, Стайлз машинально откусил кусочек от шоколадки.

\- Зачем ты летел? – строго спросила Талия, неловко и как-то почти стеснительно погладив его по взъерошенным волосам. 

\- Ну, я… - растерялся Стайлз, у него все еще в глазах мельтешили пятна от многочисленных Хейлов в красных рождественских шапках. – Я хотел провести праздник тут… потому что… но…

\- Почему не поехал с Дереком? – помолчав, спросила Талия, не дождавшись более внятных пояснений.

\- Кстати, он явился, - сообщила Лора, заглядывая в окно. – Машину паркует.

Стайлз отхлебнул теплый сок и вдруг замер. От волнений и недосыпа голова работала не очень, однако… Он сглотнул слюну, которая стала очень сладкой, несмотря на сок. В висках застучала кровь.

Хлопнула дверь.

\- Стайлз приехал? – спросил из прихожей Дерек, даже не удосужившись поздороваться.

Он заглянул в гостиную и замер на пороге. Стайлз молча смотрел в ответ, сжимая стакан и тающий шоколад. Дерек кривовато улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Привет, - сказал он неловко. – Ну вот… вот так.

Стайлзу показалось что он на секунду выключился. Как робот-терминатор. Выключился – и включился, вися зубами на шее Дерека, как бульдог. Стайлз только раз в жизни уходил в бета-релиз. Ну ладно, два раза в жизни – когда погиб отец, и во время случки. Но никогда это не происходило так – со всем набором неадекватного беты. Дерек стоял почти безучастно, только вздрагивал, когда когти оставляли в его плечах и руках рваные ранки. Стайлз выпустил его шею, сплюнул густой кровью и вцепился снова. Злоба и унижение рвались изнутри, а то, что Дерек смиренно все это принимал, не сопротивляясь, только  озверяло. Стайлз вонзил когти Дереку в лицо, перевел дыхание и принялся его бить, каждый раз ссаживая кожу на костяшках. Кто-то схватил его за плечи, попытавшись оттащить. Стайлз негодующе, недовольно взвизгнул. Дерек вдруг ожил, надбровные дуги выгнулись, глаза зажглись красными огоньками, верхняя губа задралась, обнажив крупные клыки. Дерек низко, угрожающе рявкнул – но не на Стайлза, а на того, кто его держал. Хватка на плечах ослабла и исчезла. Стайлз снова накинулся на Дерека, но уже вяло, без запала.

В какой-то момент он понял, что рыдает, как обиженный ребенок, глупо и нелепо стуча в грудь Дерека кулаками. Футболка на Дереке держась уже на честном слове, на каких-то нитках, обрывки пропитались кровью, на шее затягивалась рана, которая даже выглядела жутко болезненной. Дерек неловко и нерешительно, обнял Стайлза за плечи, притянул к себе и погладил по голове. Стайлз громко всхлипнул и прижался щекой к теплому плечу. На злость больше не осталось сил, вообще на какой-то эмоциональный отклик больше не оставалось сил, Стайлз словно выгорел изнутри.

Однако стоило ему об этом подумать, как низ живота сжался в болезненной схватке. Стайлз охнул и едва не согнулся пополам. Живот пульсировал в неумолимом ритме, и с каждой секундой тупая боль становилась все сильнее.

\- Что? – испуганно спросил Дерек, пытаясь поймать его в объятия.

\- Кажется, у меня сейчас будет выкидыш, - еле выговорил Стайлз, задыхаясь.

Дерек мгновенно подхватил его на руки, что-то крикнул и понес его по светлому коридору. Стайлз зажмурился – свет ослеплял, в глазах жгло. Наконец его положили на мягкую кровать. Стайлз охнул и съежился в позе эмбриона, подумав мимолетно, что, видимо, у Дерека судьба такая – таскать его на руках.

Дерек моментально нарисовался рядом, сунул ему под нос какой-то отвар и заставил выпить почти насильно. Отвар был горький и горячий, Стайлз кое-как допил и обессилено свалился обратно на подушку. Схватки прекратились.

Дерек присел рядом и принялся гладить его по голове и плечам.

\- Отличная получилась шутка, да? – хрипло спросил Стайлз. – Вся твоя семейка, наверное, бока надрывала.

\- Что? – удивился Дерек. – Стайлз, я не… я никому не говорил.

\- Ну да, - вяло пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Я знал, что когда-нибудь придется признаться, - подавленно сказал Дерек. – Я только не мог придумать, как это сделать.

Стайлз сел, подпихнул подушку под голову и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Дерека, уставшее, грустное и забрызганное кровью.

\- Ты сразу узнал меня? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет, - Дерек почти робко взял его за руку, погладил пальцы. – Я понятия не имел! Я никогда не интересовался, где учится омега, которую мне навязали, а потом ты проговорился про Хейлов, но я упустил момент.

\- Которую навязали? – холодно спросил Стайлз, вычленив главное.

\- Не тебе одному это партнерство было не нужно, - признался Дерек. – Я тоже не был в восторге.

\- Почему?

Дерек встал и нервно прошелся по комнате. Стащил футболку, нашел упаковку салфеток и принялся вытираться.

\- У меня редкая группа крови, - сказал он наконец. – Четвертая отрицательная.

\- У меня тоже, - брякнул Стайлз и осекся.

\- Именно поэтому, - кивнул Дерек. – Я наследник основной ветви Хейлов, я должен оставить потомство. Только никого не могли подобрать, ведь таких людей очень мало…

\- И тут нашелся я, - глухо сказал Стайлз.

\- Я поступил в университет, - вздохнул Дерек. – Я всегда хотел стать хирургом, и мне было не до какой-то омеги.

Стайлз молчал.

\- Я был в Европе, - сказал Дерек. – Когда с твоим отцом… случилось несчастье – я был в Европе, не мог приехать на заключение контракта.

\- Не мог – или не хотел? – спросил Стайлз неприязненно.

\- Не хотел, - честно сказал Дерек.

Он снова присел рядом.

\- Ты оказался совсем не таким, как я думал, - признался Дерек. – Я не знал, как рассказать тебе, и боялся.

\- Ты же был моим другом, - выдохнул Стайлз, едва сдерживая слезы обиды.

\- Я и есть твой друг! - возмутился Дерек. – Я всегда был рядом, если помнишь.

Стайлз принялся рассматривать его. Он пытался совместить загадочного Хейла и Дерека, которого знал уже полгода. Образ не складывался.

\- Ты меня трахнул, - процедил Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

\- Было здорово.

Стайлз, фыркнув, залепил ему пощечину. Дерек только облизнулся.

\- Теперь твоя семья меня точно ненавидит, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз.

\- Нет… не совсем, - Дерек улыбнулся. – Они просто в ужасе, а когда я расскажу, почему ты на меня набросился – мама оторвет мне голову.

\- Не задалось у тебя Рождество? – съехидничал Стайлз. – Ты был плохим мальчиком в этом году.

 

***

Дерек зашипел, наклеивая пластырь на глубокую царапину. Следы, которые ему оставил Стайлз, давно затянулись, но вот раны, нанесенные рассерженной альфой, даже не стягивались. Закапать праздничный стол кровью Дерек не хотел, поэтому пришлось обклеиваться пластырем. Стайлз непринужденно жевал, хватая с подноса то сочную ножку, то картофельное пюре, то стакан с колой. Он посматривал на Дерека с каким-то сонным умиротворением: Дерек и сердиться на него не мог – Стайлз выглядел таким довольным и спокойным. Вообще-то, Стайлз подумывал предложить свою помощь и зализать царапины, но Дерек все время хмурился и молчал, поэтому Стайлз не решился. 

Дерек присел рядом, шумно вздохнул и несколько минут наблюдал, как Стайлз ест.

\- И что теперь? – поинтересовался Стайлз, обсасывая обглоданную ножку, - мы же не можем делать вид, что ничего не изменилось.

\- Не можем, - согласился Дерек. – Ты переедешь ко мне?

Стайлз встрепенулся и сел ровно.

\- В общежитие альф? А это не опасно?

\- Я снимаю лофт недалеко от кампуса, - пояснил Дерек.

В глазах Стайлза заплясали злые огоньки.

\- Значит, ты живешь в лофте, а я должен ютиться в общаге?

\- По моему, там очень даже неплохо! – возмутился Дерек. – Ты не видел, как живут альфы…

Он осекся, увидев выражение лица Стайлза, и сказал куда мягче.

\- А ты бы переехал?

\- Конечно, нет, - признал Стайлз. – Это же неприлично! Нельзя жить с чужим альфой, особенно если в тягости от другого. Это скандально!

\- Вот поэтому я и помалкивал, - признался Дерек.

\- Понимаю, - сухо сказал Стайлз. – Очень удобно. И за своей омегой присматриваешь, и свободных можешь к себе приводить, правда?

\- Я не…

\- Скажи, а после меня ты кого-нибудь трахал? – очень спокойно спросил Стайлз. – Я помню, ты не держишь член в штанах. Сколько было после меня? Десяток? Больше?!

\- Никого, - тихо сказал Дерек.

\- Ой, да ладно! – рассмеялся Стайлз слишком весело.

\- Но это правда, - Дерек кивнул. – Я на тебя сразу запал, не мог с другими.

Стайлз громко, некрасиво засопел, поморщился и поставил поднос на прикроватный столик.

\- Какая же ты все-таки скотина, - пробормотал он беспомощно. – Выставил меня на посмешище.

\- Ну, знаешь! – вдруг рассердился Дерек. – А, по-моему, ты получил, чего заслуживал.

Стайлз опешил.

\- Я тебе сто раз намекал! – рассвирепел Дерек. – А ты так и не удосужился вытащить голову из задницы. Придумал себе какого-то альфу-злодея, и что моя семья тебя ненавидит. А сам хотя бы раз позвонил мой маме, она все-таки твой опекун. И со мной ты вовсе не стремился общаться!

\- Я стремился, - пропищал Стайлз.

\- Нет! – заорал Дерек. – Ты вешался на шею случайному альфе! Думаешь, я не помню, как ты в течку раздвигал передо мною ноги! А я помню, Стайлз!

Губы у Стайлза задрожали, он побледнел и подтянул плед до подбородка.

\- Чувак, это низко, - сказал он слабо.

\- А у тебя все низко! – зарычал Дерек. – Только то, что ты делаешь, не низко и не гадко, ты один прекрасный и чудесный, а все остальные – сволочи!

Стайлз отвернулся, уставился в стенку и закусил губу, стараясь не всхлипнуть. Дерек тоже замолчал. Наконец он покосился и виновато вздохнул, заметив, что Стайлз вытирает текущие слезы.

\- Тайм-аут?

\- Тайм-аут! – с облегчением согласился Стайлз и потянулся к Хейлу.

Дерек подхватил его, затащил к себе на колени и принялся целовать в мокрые щеки и курносый нос.

\- Наконец-то, - ожесточенно пробормотал Дерек. – Наконец-то я могу тебя лапать, сколько вздумается.

\- Не можешь, - буркнул Стайлз и потерся щекой о майку Дерека.

Дерек зажал ему рот ладонью и уверенно сказал, игнорируя возмущенное мычание:

\- Наконец-то я могу тебя трогать, меня с ума сводило то, что ты мой, а я даже не могу тебя обнять.

\- Можешь, - промычал Стайлз. - Обними.

Дерек лихорадочно погладил выпуклый живот.

\- Мой щенок, - сказал он почти благоговейно.

\- А я думал – почему он так на тебя реагирует, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Я думал, что он на любого альфу так отплясывает.

\- Сейчас! – фыркнул Дерек. – Это моя омежка.

\- Это не омега, - авторитетно сказал Стайлз. – Точно тебе говорю.

\- Ты моя омежка – пояснил Дерек. – Ты восхитительный. И ты такой придурок. Я все время боялся, что с тобой что-нибудь случится без присмотра.

Он небольно укусил Стайлза за ухо и промурлыкал.

\- Помнишь ту вечеринку, когда я тебя поцеловал?

\- На какой-то свалке? – уточнил Стайлз. – Это был мой первый поцелуй!

\- Я увидел тебя и не смог отойти, - признался Дерек. – Ты был таким несчастным, не знаю, как другие альфы могли устоять. Я не смог.

\- Это был комплимент? – недоверчиво уточнил Стайлз.

\- Это инстинкт, - спокойно пояснил Дерек. – Несчастную омегу нужно пожалеть, м-м-м…. согреть ее теплом своего тела, защитить. Если бы ты не начал драться – я бы защитил тебя еще до полуночи.

\- Я помню, что ты потом приперся мстить, - Стайлз сморщил нос. – Что ты мне притащил? Что это за дрянь была?

\- Концентрат, - смутился Дерек. – Феромоны течных омег.

\- И зачем? – Стайлз вскинул брови и поскреб Дерека по сильной, крепкой руке.

\- Кратковременный эффект, как у течки, - неохотно признался Дерек. – Если нужно развести неуступчивую омегу на потрахаться – отличная штука, правда, противозаконная.

\- Вот ты козел, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз.

\- Ты уже был течной омегой, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Для тебя это был перебор, а так… некоторые альфы пользуются.

\- А ты – нет? – фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Когда я понял, что с тобой – я очень испугался, - признался Дерек почти застенчиво.  – Я до этого видел течных омег только в качестве медицинских экспонатов, а там, понимаешь, не встает, атмосфера не та.

\- А что было бы, если бы я все-таки принял ту гадость?

\- Да она почти безвредна, - Дерек кривовато улыбнулся. – Выводится за полчасика, просто… ты стал бы жадной ненасытной шлюшкой. А потом убил бы меня нахрен, я тебя знаю.

Стайлз согласно кивнул и зевнул.

\- Когда праздничный ужин?

\- Нас позовут, - успокоил его Дерек. – Мама сказала, чтобы мы не мешались под ногами, а занялись налаживанием нашей семейной жизни.

Он снова погладил выпуклый живот, уложил Стайлза на кровать и принялся ворковать над животом. Стайлз блаженно зажмурился.

\- Я тебя еще не простил, - предупредил он Дерека. – Я просто временно успокоился.

 

***

\- Как же я наелся, - пробормотал Стайлз, растирая полотенцем лицо.

Дерек оторвался на секунду от планшета, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся – Стайлз был чистенький после ванны, розовый, благодушный. Пижамные штаны висели низко на бедрах, подчеркивая круглый, упругий живот.

\- Тебе, наверное, пора? – неуверенно спросил Стайлз, расправляя полотенце на сушителе.

\- В смысле? – удивился Дерек, отложив планшет с недочитанной статьей. – Куда мне пора?

\- К себе, - сказал Стайлз, натягивая футболку. – Где ты будешь спать?

\- Я буду спать здесь, - пояснил ему, как маленькому, Дерек. – С хера бы мне уходить?

Стайлз замер и посмотрел на него настороженно.

\- Я… я не привык спать с кем-то, мне кажется, это неуместно, твоя семья…

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- В моей семье принято спать со своими спутниками, - сказал он нахально. – Мы все-таки не австрийская королевская династия, чтобы жить в разных спальнях. Так что иди сюда.

Стайлз нерешительно погасил свет, оставив только ночник у изголовья, и подошел к кровати.

\- Ты что, полезешь на меня сейчас? – спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.

\- Где ты набрался такой лексики? – удивился Дерек. – Я думал, так разговаривают только в любовных романах.

\- Ну да, - Стайлз порозовел и спрятался под одеяло.

Он лежал несколько минут, словно окаменевший, боясь повернуться. Дерек лежал на другой половине кровати, но Стайлз ощущал его тепло, матрас немного прогнулся, поэтому Стайлз неодолимо сползал в центр. Наконец, когда ногу закололо судорогой, Стайлз покосился в ту сторону.

\- Страдаешь? – ехидно спросил Дерек, беззастенчиво его рассматривая.

Стайлз мигом отмер, увидев эту небритую, насмешливую физиономию. Он улегся удобнее, раскидав руки и ноги, дерзко пнул Дерека в бедро, отобрал у него подушки и устроился с комфортом.

\- Восхитительный, - полным обожания голосом промурлыкал Дерек и полез с поцелуями.

Стайлз увернулся, выставил руки, но Дерек был сильнее – сдавил его, крепко, но осторожно, и принялся жгуче и коротко целовать в губы и щеки. Стайлз оскалился, высвободил одну руку и отвесил Дереку звонкую пощечину. Тот отпрянул, приложив ладонь к щеке.

\- Ну что еще? – рассердился Дерек. – Теперь ты чего ломаешься?

Он вдруг остыл, заметив, что Стайлз затравленно вздрогнул.

\- Что? – тихо спросил Дерек. – Я тебе все еще противен, что ли?

\- Нет! – охнул Стайлз и подвинулся к нему ближе. – Просто… я не знаю, как тебя ублажать. Я не твои омеги… развратные.

\- Я в курсе, - улыбнулся Дерек. – Ну-ка, иди сюда.

Он поймал Стайлза за бедра, подтянул к себе и поцеловал за ухом.

\- Ты позволишь мне приласкать тебя? – вкрадчиво спросил Дерек.

Стайлз закивал с такой горячностью, что Дерек не сдержал смешка. У него дрожали руки, так ему хотелось содрать со Стайлза тряпки, но Стайлз был драгоценным подарком, поэтому Дерек не спеша распаковывал его, снимая слой за слоем. Стайлз охал и ахал, ерзал, хихикал и все время попадал острыми коленями Дереку то в бока, то по бедрам. Наконец Дерек скрутил его, раздел и завалил на подушки. Стайлз затих, смутился, оказавшись с раздвинутыми ногами. Дерек нежно, без брезгливости, огладил две большие, выпуклые складки, прошелся пальцами по венкам на твердом, маленьком члене. Теоретически, как ученый, как медик, Дерек понимал, что ничего особенного не видит, и, тем не менее, зрелище кружило голову. Перед ним была его омега – текущая, готовая к соитию, невинная и застенчивая. Дерек сглотнул и опустился на локти, устроившись между разведенных ног. Стайлз ему не мешал, но и не помогал – грыз пальцы, время от времени поглаживал себя по соскам, но колени не сводил и Дерека не отпихивал. Дерек пососал его соленый, подрагивающий член, вылизал маленькие, как у ребенка, яички. У омег все было какое-то кукольное, нежное, Дерек боялся что-нибудь повредить.

Стайлз, осмелев, подтянул ноги к груди, стараясь не прижать живот. Дерек охнул и приник губами к розовой сжатой дырке. Язык скользил по рельефным складкам, нырял в горячую, скользкую расселину. Смазка горчила, но Дерек возбуждался все сильнее и сильнее.  Стайлз вцепился ему в волосы ладонью пальцами, глухо стонал, пытаясь зажать себе рот кулаком.

\- Повернись на бок, - попросил Дерек, пристраиваясь рядом.

Он собственнически притиснул Стайлза к себе, подхватил его под коленом и втолкнул головку члена. Стайлз задышал часто, с присвистом. Дерек медленно вталкивался, прикусив потное, дрожащее плечо, маячащее перед лицом. Он, конечно, знал, что не достанет до ребенка, даже если очень захочет, и все-таки чувство было непередаваемое – похоть пополам со страхом и восхищением.

\- А если я скажу - нет? – вдруг спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет? – глупо переспросил Дерек, с трудом соображая, о чем ему говорят.

\- Да – пискнул Стайлз. – То есть – нет!

Отстраняться было почти физически больно. Дерек стиснул зубы и свалился на спину, разжав руки. Член ныл, низ живота окаменел, кровь горячо плескалась в висках. Стайлз повернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо, погладил по мокрому лбу. Дерек буквально купался в поту, ласка показалась ему издевательством.

\- Но я не сказал нет, - вдруг улыбнулся Стайлз и оседлал его.

Он опускался медленно и сосредоточенно, закусив губу и прислушиваясь к себе. Дерек лихорадочно поглаживал его по плечам, груди и животу, и не смел вмешаться в неторопливый, размеренный темп. Стайлз устал, начал задыхаться, лег сверху, часто облизываясь и громко сопя. Дерек перевернул его на спину, перекатился сверху и подхватил под коленями. Стайлз тут же стиснул его ногами за бока, обхватил за шею и сам с готовностью подался на толчок.

 

\- Ну и как? – поинтересовался Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз растирается влажным полотенцем.

\- Терпимо, - ехидно отозвался Стайлз, скомкал полотенце, лег рядом и сладко зевнул.

Дерек погладил его по теплому животу, куснул за плечо и поцеловал в ладонь. Стайлз сыто усмехнулся, выглянул в окно и присвистнул, увидев на заднем дворе качель, с которой играл ветер.

\- Нет! – сразу сказал Дерек, проследив взгляд. – Что, прямо сейчас?

\- Пошли! – обрадовался Стайлз. – Это так романтично!

\- Посреди ночи? – уточнил Дерек, неохотно влезая в штаны. – По-моему, это странно.

Стайлз натянул куртку прямо поверх пижамной майки, пыхтя, нацепил носки и влез в тапочки.

\- Я точно буду проклинать себя потом, - мрачно вздохнул Дерек. – Ну, пойдем.

Стайлз выскользнул из комнаты, сбежал по лестнице и вывалился на задний двор.

\- Смотри! – сказал он восхищенно, задрав голову.

В ночном небе плавали редкие, пушистые снежинки.   


End file.
